


Burning Grieve

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [31]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had more than their hair color in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Grieve

Those long fingers wiped away her tears with more tenderness than I expected from her. I knew a old battle ax when I saw one, and her eyes spoke more of war than the ones of her king. She knew pain, she could help me.

My sobs were muffed by the thick material of her gown, it was okay to hug her, she welcomed me in her warm embrace.

‘It’s so hard’ it all was, being a mother, being a lady, being alive. But there was no judgment in her eyes, she knew that pain too, the understanding in them was far bigger than I ever saw in Ned’s. She was me, and I was her.

‘And it’s bound to get worse. But it’s okay, you’re one of R’hllor’s children now’ her red angry good was not the Mother, but what has the Mother given to her lately?

She let herself be taken care by that priestess and her god, nobody else wanted to.


End file.
